


Whatever You Want

by KalinaAnn



Series: twitter prompts [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Exes, Hate Sex, M/M, Pre-Fall of Overwatch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 01:19:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalinaAnn/pseuds/KalinaAnn
Summary: It had been easy for Gabriel to assume that after signing the divorce papers, he wouldn’t have to deal with Jack anymore beyond Commander of Blackwatch and Commander of Overwatch. Seeing the man a couple of times a month in a strictly business context wouldn’t kill him - because that’s exactly what it was. Strictly business.





	Whatever You Want

It had been easy for Gabriel to assume that after signing the divorce papers, he wouldn’t have to deal with Jack anymore beyond Commander of Blackwatch and Commander of Overwatch. Seeing the man a couple of times a month in a strictly business context wouldn’t kill him - because that’s exactly what it was. Strictly business.

And yet, sitting across from the man who he used to call his husband causes guilt to rip a brand new hole in his chest. Little, insignificant things like watching Jack lick the tip of his index finger before flipping through reports reminds him of early morning newspapers. Jack would sit across from him at their cozy little kitchen table. Often times they only had time for a buttered slice of toast to go with their coffees, a small price the pay for lazy morning sex. Jack always said the hickeys peppered across his neck made him look unprofessional. Wearing them with pride, Gabriel couldn’t find it in him to care.

When Jack looks up from the reports his blue eyes are cold. He asks if Gabriel has any valuable input. Strictly business.

Every little argument they ever had during the tail ends of their relationship flood back to him. Smashed plates and broken liquor bottles. There are no words that have to be passed between them.

It’s always the little, insignificant things that give Gabriel enough reason to pause. Despite the nights spent agonizing over his options, it’s when Jack’s eyes catch his own that has him wondering if he truly made the right decision. In those split seconds, the careful planning  that led up to him leaving those divorce papers on Jack’s desk no longer seemed to justify his decision. In that moment he feels like an uncertain teenager making a rash decision based on a sudden rush of emotion.

The moment ends when Jack looks away, brushing past him as if nothing happened and reality strikes Gabriel like a punch to the abdomen. Failure branded in his skin, the flesh burnt and flaking away. The silent rage that follows is an infection in his blood.

Gabriel hates how easy it is for Jack to give him whiplash. The way he feels about Jack is too abstract - the honest part of himself misses the early days of young love. Overwhelming is an understatement but at the very least what he felt was more black and white than the mingling hate and longing pumping through his arteries.

There’s nothing left to say between them and yet somehow Jack finds his way back to Gabriel’s office. They’re both beaten and broken - tired old men fighting a never ending war. Perhaps it’s natural for them to be drawn to each other like this. Two broken pieces trying to fit together to make a whole.

The cynic in Gabriel finds that hilarious. Jack chucking his coat off, letting it pile to the floor is hilarious. Gabriel unzipping his pants just enough to free his cock is fucking hilarious.

It’s almost tender at first until Gabriel catches a glimpse of Jack’s left hand, free of any rings, engagement or otherwise. The hand that had come up to stroke the side of the man’s face instead buries fingers into greying blond hair. The pained hiss that follows encourages a rush of hot blood to Gabriel’s groin.

He has Jack bent over the edge of his desk, the corner of it no doubt digging painfully into the man’s hip. Fingers skipping the loving caress to wrap around the man’s throat possessively. Dark red hickeys and bites mar pale skin. The taste of metal is pungent in his mouth and he isn’t quite sure if it’s his own blood or Jack’s he’s tasting.

Gabriel slams his hand down by Jack’s ear on the desk, laughing softly when the action forces a stuttered moan from the man. He has to pull his hand away, back to the man’s hips where he can’t see his own fingers. Hyper aware of the band missing from his finger. 

The nasty insults they can’t take back fly through Gabriel’s mind and he squeezes his eyes shut. Thrusting harder into his ex husband’s warm body.

It’s hard and fast and there’s an ache in Gabriel’s back but it’s everything he didn’t know he needed. What he finds himself craving job after job because  _ of course _ the two of them can’t just move on like normal people. There’s no shame in seeking out his ex husband when he had done it time and time again. He’ll keep telling himself that Jack started it; Gabriel is only riding the thrill until it dies.

There’s no doubt in his mind that it’ll die, it’s just a matter of when.

There’s a certain pleasure he finds in shoving Jack to the floor, the only words that pass between them moans and whimpers. There’s no denying that the feeling grounds him but there’s that nagging thought in the back of his mind telling him it’s temporary. Sex won’t fill the rift between them. Perhaps nothing will.

It’s a hollow feeling in Gabriel’s gut that causes him to provoke Jack into being a little rougher with him. Maybe tender kisses and soft words won’t fill the rift but bruises and bloody lips sure as hell won’t deepen it.

Gabriel can’t watch Jack redress. Yanking his pants back up and pulling his coat back on to hide the way Gabriel marked him. Somehow it’s too intimate. The bruises on Gabriel’s own body feel like a sin under his clothes. He wants to scrub them away, peel them from his flesh.

Not bothering to watch Jack go, Gabriel fixates on the papers left on his desk. Or rather, fallen to the floor sometime in the past hour. He pretends to not notice him go, eyes glued to the ink words that don’t particularly make sense to him in that moment. When he looks up, he catches hardly a glimpse of Jack’s blue coat leaving his doorway. 

  
It’s a mess. Gabriel is a mess. But what Gabriel feels for Jack in this moment is tangible.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/0MNIC)


End file.
